teletubbies_and_ninja_turtlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dipsy's Love for Po
Dipsy's Love for Po is a story about Dipsy realizing that he has more love for Po than he does for Laa-Laa. Story One day in Teletubbyland, Dipsy was out for a walk when he suddenly heard Laa-Laa's song. He then saw her coming towards him. Uh-oh, he thought, but said to her, "Hi, Laa-Laa." "Hi, Dipsy," she replied. She then asked, "Can I join you on your walk?" "Um...sure," he replied. So, they walked together. As they walked, Laa-Laa suddenly asked Dipsy, "Do you want to go to Olive Garden later?" "Um...okay. We can do that," replied Dipsy. So, later, Dipsy and Laa-Laa went to Olive Garden. At Olive Garden, Dipsy ordered the spaghetti special, and when it came, he and Laa-Laa started eating it. As they ate, Dipsy suddenly needed to use the restroom. "Um, excuse me, Laa-Laa, but I need to go, bad," he told her. Laa-Laa suddenly grabbed his hand, startling him. "Come on, Dipsy. Let's go outside," she suggested. Dipsy hesitated, then went outside with her. She took him to where nobody would see them, then started towards him. "W-What are you doing, Laa-Laa?" asked Dipsy, growing alarmed. "I want to, Dipsy. Do you?" she asked in reply. Oh, no! She's going to abuse me! thought Dipsy in alarm. Laa-Laa started to abuse him, but he quickly pulled away, and ran from her as fast as he could. Laa-Laa started to follow him. Dipsy looked behind him. "Stay away from me, Laa-Laa!" he yelled when he saw her following him. "Dipsy! I want to!" she called. "No! I won't let you abuse me!" replied Dipsy angrily. When he got to the Teledome (what I call the Tubbytronic Superdome), he ran...into the arms of Po. Sensing he was upset, she asked, "What's wrong, Dipsy?" Dipsy sobbed as he was indeed upset. "Oh, Po! Laa-Laa abused me!" he replied tearfully. "Aw, it's okay, Dipsy. You're okay now," said Po comfortingly. She hugged Dipsy, who started to feel better. Po's the one! I love Po more than I love Laa-Laa! Laa-Laa doesn't love me as much as Po does, since she abused me! he thought. Laa-Laa then arrived, and Po confronted her. "How could you abuse Dipsy, Laa-Laa?" she asked angrily. Laa-Laa didn't say anything. "Laa-Laa, I've realized something. Whenever I'm upset, who comforts me? You? No! Po comforts me! I've realized that I love Po very much, and more than I love you!" added Dipsy angrily. Then, he and Po held hands to show their love. (Will Dipsy and Po become husband and wife? Stay tuned for Dipsy Marries Po) Transcript (Dipsy is out for a walk when he hears Laa-Laa's song) Dipsy: (thinks) Uh-oh. (Greets Laa-Laa) Hi, Laa-Laa Laa-Laa: Hi, Dipsy. Can I join you on your walk? Dipsy: Um...sure. Laa-Laa: (As she and Dipsy are walking) Do you want to go to Olive Garden later? Dipsy: Um...okay. We can do that. (At Olive Garden, as Dipsy and Laa-Laa are eating) Dipsy: Um, excuse me, Laa-Laa, but I need to go, bad. Laa-Laa: (Grabs Dipsy's hand, startling him) Come on, Dipsy. Let's go outside. (Outside Olive Garden, as Laa-Laa starts toward Dipsy) Dipsy: (In alarm) W-What are you doing, Laa-Laa? Laa-Laa: I want to, Dipsy. Do you? Dipsy: (thinks) Oh, no! She's going to abuse me! (Laa-Laa starts to do it, but Dipsy pulls away from her, and runs. Laa-Laa follows him.) Dipsy: (Sees Laa-Laa behind him) Stay away from me, Laa-Laa! Laa-Laa: Dipsy! I want to do it! Dipsy: No! I won't let you abuse me! (At the Teledome, after Dipsy runs into Po's arms) Po: (Sensing Dipsy is upset) What's wrong, Dipsy? Dipsy: (Sobbing) Oh, Po! Laa-Laa abused me! Po: (Comfortingly) Aw, it's okay, Dipsy. You're okay now. (Po hugs Dipsy'', who starts to feel better.) Dipsy: (''thinks) Po's the one! I love Po more than I love Laa-Laa! Laa-Laa doesn't love me as much as Po does, since she abused me! (Laa-Laa arrives at the Teledome, and Po confronts her) Po: (To Laa-Laa'', angrily'') How could you abuse Dipsy, Laa-Laa? Laa-Laa: (silence) Dipsy: Laa-Laa, I've realized something. Whenever I'm upset, who comforts me? You? No! Po comforts me! I've realized that I love Po very much, and more than I love you! (Dipsy and Po then hold hands.)